marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ant-Man and the Wasp Trivia
Trivia about Ant-Man and the Wasp. *This is the first Marvel Cinematic Universe film to have a female name in the title. *Film was announced 3 months after Ant-Man was released and due to Marvel's packed phase 3 lineup, they had to move the release dates of Black Panther and Captain Marvel. *Replaced Captain Marvel in the July 6, 2018 release date originally marked by Marvel Studios. *This is be the twentieth film to be released by Marvel Studios for the Marvel Cinematic Universe. *Just about the entire cast from the first movie are set to return. *Michael Douglas' third live action sequel. He previously reprised his role of Jack from Romancing the Stone in The Jewel of the Nile and Gordon Gekko from Wall Street" in ''Wall Street: Money Never Sleeps. '' *For the role of Janet van Dyne, Evangeline Lilly (Janet's daughter Hope) had Michelle Pfeiffer on her wish list to play Janet, and Michael Douglas (Janet's husband Hank) had expressed the desire to have his wife Catherine Zeta-Jones play Janet. *Replaces Marvel's Captain Marvel in the July 6, 2018 release date originally marked by Marvel Studios. *Hannah John-Kamen is the sixth Game of Thrones actor in the Marvel Cinematic Universe after Finn Jones and Jessica Henwick in Iron Fist, Iwan Rheon in Inhumans and Peter Dinklage in Avengers: Infinity War and Natalie Dormer in Captain America: The First Avenger. *This will be the twentieth film to be released by Marvel Studios for the Marvel Cinematic Universe. *Chapter Eight of Phase Three in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. *In the trailer's soundtrack, the higher pitch guitar chords that repeat are the riffs from a song named "Ants Invasion" by Adam and the Ants. *Michelle Pfeiffer and Paul Rudd played lovers in I Could Never Be Your Woman. In this film, she is playing his girlfriend's mother. *The Wasp becomes the second superhero title to be passed from parent to child. The first was Black Panther. *In the comics, the Ghost has never fought Ant-Man. *This marks the second MCU film after Thor: Ragnarok (2017) to have a female as the leading antagonist. *The film takes place in the aftermath of Captain America: Civil War. *Sharon Stone was considered for the role of Janet Van Dyne. *Director Peyton Reed stated in a recent interview that he went back and re-watched all of Michelle Pfeiffer's past movies just prior to working with her. *This is Michelle Pfeiffer's second comic-book movie; the other being Batman Returns. Her Batman co-star Michael Keaton plays Adrian Toomes/Vulture in Spider-Man: Homecoming, which is also part of the Marvel Cinematic Universe. *This is Laurence Fishburne's third comic-book series after Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer and the DC Extended Universe films. *The second time that an Ant-Man film is be played in theaters after an Avengers film, which is Avengers: Infinity War. Ant-Man (2015) was released months after ''[[Avengers: Age of Ultron.'' *The film's title is never shown on screen until the credits. *Like many MCU films, this film contains a mid credits scene and a post credits scene. *This is Michelle Pfeiffer's third appearance in a movie sequel following Grease 2 and Batman Returns. *The fourth film in the Marvel Cinematic Universe to take place after the events of Captain America: Civil War after Spider-Man: Homecoming, Black Panther and Avengers: Infinity War. *Ant Man and the Wasp is the second MCU film produced in the 2.39:1 aspect ratio to be a sequel to an original MCU film produced in the 1.85:1 aspect ratio following Avengers: Age of Ultron, although this film has shifting aspect ratios in IMAX which closely matches the said aspect ratio of its predecessor. *This is the second time actors Walton Goggins and Hannah John-Kamen have worked together. They previously appeared in Tomb Raider. *James Weston II (Whale watching boat crew member) worked with Laurence Fishburne in Matrix Reloaded as a precision driver, on the highway chase scene that shot in 9 weeks, and in Matrix Revolutions in the Zion cave scene. *James D. Weston II (boat crew) also worked with Assistant Director & Co-producer Lars P. Winther on "Pursuit Of Happyness", with Will Smith (whom Weston also stood in for on 2 occasions), and worked with Lawrence Fishburne on Matrix Reloaded as a precision driver on the highway chase scene. *This film contains a post credits scene that correlates directly with the aftermath of Avengers: Infinity War. *Agent Jimmy Woo, in the comics, formed the Agents of Atlas, a superhero spy team. This sets up the Agents of Atlas in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. *In the comics, the Ghost and Sonny Burch were primarily enemies of Iron Man. *This film takes place at the same time as Avengers: Infinity War (2018) and mid credits scene shows the implications of it. *Geoffrey Ballard (the supervillain Centurion) is a rival of Bill Foster in the comics. Category:Ant-Man Category:Trivia